Security systems are often installed within and around buildings such as commercial, residential, or governmental buildings or other structures or areas where access should be controlled or monitored. Examples of these buildings include offices, hospitals, warehouses, schools or universities, shopping malls, government offices, and casinos. The security systems typically include components such as system controllers, access control readers, video surveillance cameras, network video recorders (NVRs), and door controllers, to list a few examples.
The access control readers are often installed throughout the buildings, or otherwise, to control access to restricted or monitored areas, such as buildings or areas of the buildings. The access control readers authenticate identities of (or authorize users and then permit those authenticated users to access the restricted areas.
Typically, users interact with the access control readers by swiping keycards or bringing contactless smart cards within range (approximately 2-3 inches or 5 centimeters) of a reader. The access control readers read the information of the keycards and then the access control systems determine if the users are authorized to access the restricted areas. If the users are authorized to enter the restricted areas, then the access control readers allow access to the restricted areas by unlocking locked doors, signaling that doors should be unlocked, or not generating alarm upon authorized user entry, for example.